Interactables
There are many different interactable objects in the game. These range from security systems to ladders and windows. They always show up on the blueprint and allow the player to do a number of things. Loot Loot is a driving factor behind Monaco, both in terms of the story and in gameplay. Loot pickups, mostly coins, are used to power equipped tools. Coin Coins are randomly placed on every level in Monaco. They can be inside other Interactables or NPCs. The number of Coins in each level varies from floor to floor. Each coin you miss adds 10 seconds to your final time, so it is advised to collect every coin before leaving. Once you collect every single coin on the level, it will say "CLEANED OUT!" A count of the remaining coins for each level is shown in the upper left corner of the screen. Trophy Trophies are usually the main objective needed in order to complete a level. Some levels have more than one trophy and they can even be found on different floors. Once you collect all the trophies in a level your objective is to escape by returning to the mission start area. Sometimes the 'trophy' is a friendly NPC, but the objective is still the same: get in, get the trophy, and get out. Cash Sack Cash Sacks contain 3 coins although they occupy only one 'block' on the map. Like other objects in the game, they are interacted with simply by touching them. Touching them will instantly remove the sack and cause 3 coins to spawn next to the player. These coins are required to 'clean' the level. Safe Safes are found in a lot of Monaco's levels, and contains 10 coins. It takes 6 seconds for a normal thief to break into a safe, but only 3 seconds for the Locksmith class. Safes are normally hard to get to and sometimes guarded. When a safe is opened, the safe will disappear and the coins will be spread around where the safe used to be. Safes get harder to get to the further you get into the game, and become harder than the objective, in some cases. Safes were made for players who wanted something difficult, and a challenge. Electronics Computer Computers are found only on certain levels. Press up against a computer and wait for the timer to fill to hack a computer. Once a computer is hacked, a square will appear, and its color depends on the thief. (Example - Blue for the Locksmith, Red for the Lookout, cyan for the Gentleman) This square will follow you, running along the walls. These squares - also known as viruses - will turn off security cameras, disable scanner doors, silence alarms, and turn off lights. When you turn off the power at a switch, a computer is no longer hackable, and all current viruses that are running will be de-activated. Once a computer has been hacked you have to wait for that virus to die out before you can hack the same computer again. Computers are great help when you need to get somewhere, but it is blocked by metal detectors / pressure plates / security cameras. Computers are at their best when there are multiple viruses. Outlet Outlets are found in certain levels in random places. Outlets can only be used by the Hacker class, and work like computers. To use an outlet, you must push against it and wait for the timer to finish. Once the timer finishes, a green virus gets sent out and runs along the wiring in the walls. An outlet virus is just the same as an computer virus, except outlets appear more frequently, and can be hacked faster than a computer. Outlet positions change every time. Power Switch Power switches are normally found in small, easy to get to places. Hold up against the switch, and wait for the timer to finish. Once the timer finishes, the power will switch off for that entire floor, until a guard runs back to the switch to turn it back on. Switches take 4 seconds to turn off. These are very useful for levels with scanner doors and levels where you need to get to a place with a lot of lights Phone Telephones are found in a lot of Monaco's levels, and are in set places. Telephones will randomly ring, and when it does, the closest guard or civilian will run to answer it, which can really spoil a stealth run. Players can quickly turn off phones by interacting with them. Turret Turrets are only used in a few of Monaco's levels, and are used to protect objectives or safes. A turret is normally wired up to a laser or security camera. When the laser or security camera catches a thief, the turret will activate and shoot the thief. Turrets fire in short bursts, allowing the thief to escape. You can disable a turret with a virus from a computer or an outlet, or disable the camera with a computer, outlet or by pressing up against the camera and de-activating it. Camera Cameras can be found in almost every level of Monaco. Cameras can trigger traps (such as Turrets), lock doors, and alert enemies, but only if they are connected to certain electronics. For instance, a camera that is connected to an alarm and a turret will alert guards to the position of any player it detects and will shoot the player on sight. There are many different cameras that exist in Monaco, but all of them can be disabled with a hack or by interacting with them. Pickups Health Kit Health packs/kits are scattered around almost every level. Press up against a health pack and wait for the timer to finish. When the timer finishes, the player's health will be filled back to full. Once a health pack has been used, it cannot be used again until the level is reset, like a disguise. If the player is already on full health, the game won't allow you to use the health kit. It takes (?) seconds to use a health kit. Disguise Disguises are scattered around in certain levels. When you find a disguise, press up against it and you will start to put it on. Once the disguise is on, a black ring will appear around the thief. When you are in an enemy's sight, this black ring will turn white and slowly decrease. Once the black ring runs out, the disguise will disappear. Once a disguise has been collected, it won't return unless the level is reset, so use them wisely! Disguises will fade faster the more enemies see a player and the faster a player moves. The Gentleman will put on disguises faster than any other class and has a permanent (albeit weaker) disguise that regenerates. Disguises also come in the male and female variety and will work regardless of the thief's gender. Doors Locked Locked doors are common in most Monaco's levels. To pick lock a door, you simply press up against the door and wait for the timer to complete. When a guard or civilian passes though a lock picked door that was originally locked, they will lock it again. A standard locked door takes 3 seconds to lock pick for a normal thief, but for the Locksmith class it takes only 1 second. Double Lock Double-locked doors are normal locked doors, but are wired to lasers. Once the laser is tripped, an alarm will set off and the doorway will turn into a double-locked door. Double-locked doors take 6 seconds to open for characters other than the Locksmith. For the Locksmith class, this takes only 3 seconds. Scanner Scanner doors are doors that only accept guard and civilian handprints. Scanner doors are normally wired to an alarm. When a thief attempts to pick the lock on this door, an alarm will set off after one second, alerting all the guards around them. The thief will continue lock picking until he/she is through. Once you have gone through this door, it instantly locks again. It takes 3 seconds for any other thief to lock pick this door, but only 1 second for the Locksmith class. When a virus has been activated, the virus can de-activate this door, and allow you to walk through, like it wasn't there. Once the virus leaves the door, or the virus times out, the door will turn back into its normal state. Thieves can hold the door open for others or pass through a door whilst an NPC is walking through it. Key Key doors are only found in Enhanced mode. They can only be opened using a keycard (which can open any key door). Guards and civilians cannot open key doors, even if they are persuaded to by the Redhead. Keys can be found on enemies and in specific parts of the level. Other interactables Ladder Ladders are found in a lot of Monaco's levels, and allows the player to enter/exit vents. Vents run above the floors, allowing players to skip past rooms, hide from guards or as a shortcut. If a guard sees you go up a ladder, he might follow you depending on what type of guard he is. The Doctor enemy has the ability to enter vents, but only does it if he is chasing the player. Vents are a very good hiding place, and when you are in a ladder you can see a small section of the floor underneath you, making it a great spot to wait out and plan your attacks. Additionally if a player is standing above a ladder, other players can enter/exit the vent without any delay (This also applies to bushes and staircases). Window Windows are useful for shortcuts and losing guards, but players cannot pass through some locked or barred windows. It takes 1 seconds for a standard thief to climb through a window, and 0.33 second for the Lookout class. Bushes Bushes appear outdoors on various levels. They are decorative, but can also be used as a hiding spot by pushing into them. Entering a bush takes 1 second, and only 0.33 seconds for the Pickpocket. When hiding in a bush, NPCs will not detect you unless they witnessed you enter the bush (and are actively pursuing you). Like ladders, the entrance to bushes can be held open by other players; a player who is in a bush can allow another player to instantly enter that bush. Category:Interactables